


Boys Doing What They Do

by EndlessEarlGrey



Series: Overwatch Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, I'll let you decide if this is Roadrat or not, Up to your interpretation, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessEarlGrey/pseuds/EndlessEarlGrey
Summary: Filling the prompt: "Perhaps a look into what the Junkers think about each other.”---What happens when the Junkers get days off? They go treasure hunting that's what!





	Boys Doing What They Do

“Oi Roadie, whatd'ya think of this?” Junkrat slid out from under the car, his good hand holding up a piece of metal for the larger man to see. “I reckon’ I could use this in a mine yeah?”

They spent a good hour walking around town, scouting for old cars to scavenge. So far they managed to grab some really valuable parts that made Junkrat crow in happiness, adding an extra skip in his uneven gait. Their newest treasure trove was pretty intact, stationed behind a shop run by an elderly couple.

Roadhog glanced down from his book from his spot leaning against the car at Junkrat’s grinning face. The kid had a large spot of dried motor oil with a trail leaking down from his cheek to the side of his face. Did he really not notice? The man grunted, a deep rumbling sound erupting from his chest. He grabbed the cloth sack that was sitting on the hood of the car and lowered it so that it opened in front of the sitting man.

“Oooo yes!” Junkrat hollered, dropping the piece into the bag. He wrapped his arms around the sack, rubbing his cheek against it like a purring kitten. “Mine mine mine! We got some real good stuff today Roadie, real good. I’ve been searchin’ for some of these pieces for weeks. Who knew this side of town had these beauties hidden?”

Roadhog wanted to roll his eyes, but he just settled for a long sigh, which hissed out slowly of his mask. He took out a handkerchief from a vest pocket with his free hand, his other with the book ended up smacking down onto Junkrat’s head with a light thump. Junkrat let out a “omph”, almost dropping the bag with the sudden impact. Rubbing his head, he peered up at the attacker.

“You look like a mess Fawkes, even for your standards,” Roadhog rumbled as he dropped the cloth onto his face.  Junkrat spluttered, snatching the handkerchief and looked at it as if it tried to bite him.

“Do not! Nothin’ more than usual.” Junkrat cleaned his hands, did a quick sweep down his arms and looked down at his relatively clean chest. “See? All clean now. Ya happy?” He threw the scrunched up ball of cloth back up before clammering back onto his feet.

This time Roadhog couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. “Stay still,” he grumbled, grabbing the top of the man’s head. Junkrat let out a yelp as Roadhog pulled it back and to the side so he had access to the offending grime. He wet a corner of the handkerchief with his mouth and rubbed at the oil, ignoring the flailing hands trying to push him away. Once Roadhog deemed it clean enough, he shoved the pouting face away. Junkrat bounced back, rubbing at his cheek looking a bit deflated. “Jus' coulda told me…” he said under his breath as he bent to sling the sack over his back.

Roadhog gave a signature grunt, tilting his head to the direction in front of him. “We have time for one more.”

As if he said the magic words, Junkrat’s face lit up and immediately started walking without a complaint. They walked out into the alley with Junkrat whistling a random tune he heard once.

“Ya think ol’ Swede would mind if I borrowed one of his power tools? The one that lights up and whirls like there’s no tomorrow?” Junkrat questioned after they made it into the streets. It wasn’t too busy, as it was late in the afternoon. But that didn’t stop the wide eyes that followed the pair of them as they bustled by.

“Maybe if ya actually called him Torbjorn, he would be happier to help you out.” Roadhog replied, looking around at their surroundings out of habit. Junkrat hummed with his eyes closed, his face tilting upwards to bask in the warmth of the sun. Roadhog quickly stepped forward a few paces into an intersection they were both about to walk into. Like a giant force of nature, he stepped into an upcoming bicyclist’s path, who had to slam his brakes hard so he stopped in time not to bump into the massive man. The guy on the bike looked up, about to lay it on Roadhog when he actually _saw_ how he looked like; like something out of a horror film. Roadhog growled, towering over the small man, who immediately shrank in his seat , surrendering with hands held up high.

“- see Swede’s face every time I say that? The way that vein on his forehead bulges out?” Junkrat gave a sharp laugh, eyes still closed and still walking forward without a care. “I swear, I can see steam comin’ out of his ears!”

Roadhog only moved once Junkrat walked safely across the junction, leaving behind a trembling man who feebly peddled onward. “Maybe if ya asked him, he would say yes. He seems to like ya more than me right?” Junkrat stopped, turning around to look at the taller man. “Wouldya? Pretty please?”

“No you dunce, ask him yourself.” Roadhog lumbered past Junkrat without hesitation. Junkrat scrambled to keep up with him. He appeared on one side of him, looking up pleadingly. When Roadhog didn’t respond, he fell back behind him to only in turn appear on the other side of him.

“Come on,” he whined, patting Roadhog’s arm for attention.  “Imagine how fast I could finish my grenades! Double- no, triple the fastness!” Junkrat waved his arms in the air for emphasis. Roadhog continued his pace, staying silent except for the rhythmic hisses from his mask. “You always have my back Roadie, why not this time?”

“‘Cause this time it’s over something you can do yourself, and nothing is threatening you.”

“But knowin’ that old man, he’s been itchin’ for a reason to cause me harm. ‘Member the time he said he’ll take my metal arm cause I was singin’ in the workshop? Without my arm, I wouldn’t be able to function good! That’s threatening yeah?”

Roadhog glanced down at the hopeful expression. The kid was putting on the whole show, trembling lips, big doe eyes. The longer he stayed silent, the bigger the grin Junkrat had on his face.

“You’re an idiot.” Roadhog grumbled out at last and Junkrat whooped in celebration. “Aw Roadie, I knew you would help me mate! As a thanks, I’ll get you to some boba before we head back to base.”

“You never have any money on you.”

“Didn’t say I’ll be payin’ did I?” Junkrat replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Roadhog scoffed and shoved Junkrat to the side, causing him to stumble on his own feet. If he had a smile spreading on his lips behind the mask, no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Maybe it wasn't explicitly said on what they thought of each other, but actions speak louder than words right?
> 
> If you have a prompt or a headcanon you want to talk about/get filled, I'll be super happy to do so! Just leave a message below or send me a message on my tumblr.  
> [ Endlessearlgrey ](http://endlessearlgrey.tumblr.com)


End file.
